Orthodontic O-rings are used for securing orthodontic brackets to an orthodontic archwire. Because of their very small size, handling, storing and dispensing of orthodontic O-rings has been a problem. One suggested solution to this problem is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,686; 4,038,753. In these patents O-rings are provided on the runner on which they are molded. The O-rings are dispensed by pulling them off the runner. Since the supporting runner is made of the same material as the O-ring, the runner is quite flexible, therefore in order to be able to pull the O-rings off, a firm grip must be taken of the runner and O-rings, usually by use of the other hand. Additionally, if a tool of the type to be inserted in the O-ring opening is used to remove the O-rings, the back of the O-ring must be reinforced so as to prevent bending back of the O-ring. Thus it can be seen that the foregoing dispensing process significantly increases the risk of contamination of the O-rings to be dispensed. Additionally, this is usually accomplished by placing a finger against the backside of the O-ring. This dispensing process provides a torn section on the O-ring at the area where the O-ring was connected to the runner which may provide a weakened point for potential failure of the O-ring. This problem can be aggravated if the size of the connecting portion between the O-ring and runner is too large with respect to the size of the O-ring.
Applicants have invented an orthodontic dispensing device wherein the aseptic qualities of the appliances to be dispensed are maintained, the appliances are easily dispensed, the device is relatively low cost in manufacture and does not adversely affect the strength of appliances.